


Убийца девяти солнц

by Kenilvort, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, FB-2019, Gen, Ratings: G-PG-13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Девиз ордена Юньмэн Цзян гласит: "Стремись достичь невозможного"





	Убийца девяти солнц

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан под впечатлением заявки с ФБ-Инсайда: "Додайте, пожалуйста, женских персонажей. Они же там есть, и потрясающие, только до финала не дотянули. Можно уползти мадам Юй. Вот она выжила: дом сожжен, муж погиб на глазах, причем так, что понятно, что ее все же любили, на руках война и двое одержимых местью мальчишек"

За свою жизнь Юй Цзыюань перевидала много мужчин, но Цзян Фэнмянь всегда оставался самым красивым. Он был красивее Вэнь Жоханя, и Цзинь Гуаншаня, и Лань Циженя, красивее ее гордых братьев, красивее всех.  
  
Он оставался самым красивым даже сейчас, когда правая сторона его лица превратилась в кровавую кашу. Цзян Фэнмянь лежал на скамье — совершенно не подходящий гроб для главы ордена Юньмэн Цзян — в парадных одеждах, с тем спокойным, полным достоинства выражением, которое Юй Цзыюань так любила и так ненавидела.  
  
Рядом, прижимая к себе неподвижное тело сестры, горько рыдала Иньчжу. А-Чэн и этот небом проклятый Вэй Усянь топтались на пороге, вытягивая шеи, словно птенцы, и она отогнала их взмахом рукава. Ей хотелось остаться наедине с Цзян Фэнмянем, остаться наедине со своей любовью — и своей скорбью.  
  
За окном раздавались крики: старейшины собирали адептов и сгоняли в кучу растерянных, испуганных учеников. Юй Цзыюань сжала губы. Времени было мало, да что там, его практически не оставалось: Цзян Фэнмянь умер, но она могла спасти его орден, его сына и его... старшего ученика, будь он трижды неладен. Она могла сделать смерть Цзян Фэнмяня не напрасной — и для этого следовало поторопиться — но она продолжала стоять и смотреть, и не могла насмотреться.  
  
Цзян Фэнмянь, пятый в списке самых привлекательных молодых заклинателей... хотя для нее он всегда был первым.  
  
— Тебе не следовало возвращаться, — сказала Юй Цзыюань и не узнала свой голос. Он был хриплым и ломким от непролитых слез, а ведь она никогда не плакала. Всегда была слишком сильной для женщины — за это, в числе прочего, он ее и не любил.  
Вернее, она думала, что не любил.  
  
Мертвые губы Цзян Фэнмяня изгибала мягкая улыбка: он умер, глядя на нее. Умер со словами: «Я пришел за своей женой», и никогда еще за все долгие годы их супружества он не говорил ей слов нежнее.  
  
Стоявшая все это время между ними тень Цансэ саньжэнь растаяла... хотя и слишком поздно.  
  
Внутри у Юй Цзыюань было пусто. Боль потери, хотелось бы думать ей, но дело было не в боли, точнее, не только в боли: Цзян Фэнмянь вернулся слишком поздно. У нее больше не было Золотого Ядра. Она стала обычным человеком, даже меньше, чем обычным человеком. Орден Цишань Вэнь отобрал у нее самое дорогое, а она даже не могла отомстить.  
  
Юй Цзыюань сжала кулаки, и длинные ногти больно впились в ладони. Чувствуя ее ярость, Цзыдянь блеснул на пальце, но она больше не могла его призвать.  
  
— Госпожа Юй... — один из старейшин приблизился к ней и опустил голову.  
  
— Иду, — сказала Юй Цзыюань, но не тронулась с места. Старейшина поколебался, шагнул назад и вышел из комнаты, увлекая за собой Иньчжу.  
  
Их с Цзян Фэнмянем время вышло. Прощание должно было закончиться прямо сейчас.  
  
Юй Цзыюань склонилась над телом и впервые за бесконечно долгое время позволила себе бессилие. Одинокая слеза стекла по ее щеке и упала на бледное лицо Цзян Фэнмяня.  
  
Юй Цзыюань выпрямилась.  
  
Потомки клана Юй были гордыми, как вековечные сосны, и такими же несгибаемыми, они были упрямыми, нетерпимыми и совершенно не походили на сдержанных, суровых Ланей... но, как и те, любили только раз.  
  
Все было бы проще, будь у нее лобная лента, будь у нее что-то, что она могла бы сейчас оставить с Цзян Фэнмянем, но Цзыдянь принадлежал ее потомкам и потомкам их потомков, а заколки, украшения и изысканные одежды принадлежали жене главы ордена Юньмэн Цзян, а уж никак не ей самой.  
  
В конечном счете, у нее не было ничего, что бы принадлежало только ей — разве что...  
  
Юй Цзыюань сняла с головы золоченый убор, одну за другой вынула заколки и, перехватив волосы у затылка, без колебания их отсекла. Блестящие черные пряди укрыли Цзян Фэнмяня невесомым покрывалом. Вот и все.  
  
Можно уходить.  
  
Юй Цзыюань поцеловала мужа в нетронутую, остывающую щеку.  
  
— Я найду тебя в другой жизни, — шепнула она, как шептала когда-то ночами, в первые дни их супружества. — Узнаю по улыбке и по тому, что ты ведешь себя дурак дураком...  
  
Она позволила себе последний взгляд — всего один — отвернулась и, расправив плечи, направилась к выходу.  
  
Остатки ордена ждали ее, выстроившись в сносное подобие боевых порядков. Цзян Фэнмянь хорошо их учил. В руках у адептов блестело оружие, рукава-цянкун тяжело обвисали под тяжестью артефактов и свитков. Они спасут все, что можно спасти, и уничтожат то, что нельзя.  
  
— Огненный талисман, — сказала Юй Цзыюань. Адепты зашарили в складках одежд, и к ней подскочил Вэй Усянь. Лицо его представляло сплошной синяк, но в руке алым на желтой бумаге горела формула пламени. Ну, разумеется.  
  
Юй Цзыюань холодно хмыкнула и, вынув из его пальцев талисман, бросила за спину, на политый горючей смесью настил.  
Сосновые доски тут же вспыхнули, огонь побежал дальше, дальше, еще дальше — пожирая все, что ему встречалось. Позади старейшины поджигали прочие постройки.  
  
В Пристани Лотоса танцевал огненный феникс.  
  
А-Чэн смотрел перед собой, и глаза его на осунувшемся, бледном лице были глазами больной собаки. Вэй Усянь встал рядом, опустил руку ему на плечо, и А-Чэн тут же стал сутулиться меньше, словно груз на его плечах полегчал. Юй Цзыюань могла ненавидеть этого паршивца сколько угодно, но А-Чэн и вправду в нем нуждался.  
  
— К лодкам! — велела она, и голос ее был твердым, без надрыва и дрожи. Время слез прошло, настало время крови.  
  
В лодке она села на корме и жестом подозвала к себе Вэй Усяня. У Юй Цзыюань больше не было Золотого Ядра, и она больше не могла считаться заклинательницей, но она оставалась женой главы ордена Юньмэн Цзян, а их девиз всегда гласил «Стремись достичь невозможного».  
  
В ее распоряжении были только остатки ордена и двое одержимых местью мальчишек, но она собиралась уничтожить Солнце, словно Хоу И.  
  
— Вэй Усянь, — сказала она, на время забывая о своей неприязни. — Те глупости о темном пути, за которые тебя выгнали из Гусу Лань... Расскажи мне все, что помнишь.


End file.
